The Refueling Raid and the Dominated Hardpoint
by ambluent
Summary: You are a Militia pilot in the Titanfall universe. Only you can save Cortana and save the world tree.


The Refueling Raid

and the

Dominated Hardpoint

Our shuttle finally broke free of the world membrane, depositing us into a realm of chaos. We nearly sideswipe a couple of shuttles with IMC coloration. Thankfully our experienced pilots were able to pull through and get us to the other side of the complex, but why are the IMC here of all places? This was supposed to be an abandoned outpost with minimal defenses. Instead, we're flying into the heart of hell itself.

We're gestured to jump out of the back and so we elope like the graceful gazelles that we as pilots represent (mixed in with mountain goat and adonis DNA). The ground meets our boots and then we're off! The pilots that have had their cloak units replaced with stim implants race ahead, but one stumbling runt grabs the wall in front of me, ruining my perfect wallrun. Sparing a quick moment to curse him out on the radio, however I only noticed afterward that I had forgotten to unmute myself beforehand. Well, it's not like I was saying anything helpful or tactical anyways, so I just continue trying to scale this mammoth building in front of me.

Once on top of the roof I notice that dust is everywhere from the golems above, providing close air strafing runs on the enemy troops below. Thankfully I'm equipped with the MK5 Smartpistol, which ignores the dust. After aborting the mandatory firmware update for the umpteempth time, I continue my journey across the roof towards the main firefight. The grunts are in the middle of a huge firefight between a group of spectres and IMC pilots, and they are getting murdered.

Thankfully, my gigantic and masculine shoulders can carry my militia brothers through this fight and onwards to victory. I break line of sight to activate my cloak, and then run along the wall, locking targets as fast as I can see them. The MK5 smartpistol murders everything that comes within range everytime I execute the kill algroithm. In the end we're victorious and the enemy is either dead or running cowardly from my pure combat power and flying jumpkicks.

Suddenly I hear over comms that my titan has finished construction in our orbital fab, and is being sent downwards to my last known location. Christ, I better move before I get accidently pancaked by the idiot supply officer assigned my case file. I scramble for cover and just miss being goomba stomped by an green and orange colored titan that arrives screaming into the ground. Leaping as fast as I can, my titan accepts me into it's cold heartless embrace and deposits me into it's chest opening. The hatch closes and the controls spring up into my hands.

However, the titan around me shakes before the screens warm up and sparks start shooting out of the controls. As soon as the main screen turns on, I see that I'm surrounded in electric smoke, which is sparking and eating my titan's internals while I'm sitting here dumbly. I boost backwards on my jets and just avoid being destroyed before I can even control my mech. The titan around me is falling apart and I can't seem to track what is going on. Then suddenly, a gigantic mechanical hand grabs my head and turns me around and I'm looking at an enemy Ogre. I start mashing buttons to fire, but it's too late, the ogre has started to rip my arms out of the sockets.

I reach between my legs and grab my ejection handle and as I eject I see the Ogre just bashing my titan in with it's own arm. Thankfully I was able to get out of the wreck before I met my demise and I serenely float through the air looking for a safe spot to land. Spotting a corner, I squirt a little power into my jets and land in a crouched position.

Then I die.

After I'm decanted from the cloning facility, I watch my death footage captured by a nearby militia drone. My killer had been following me after the frenetic firefight I carried my team through with his own MK5 Smartpistol. Locking and then losing lock, wash and repeat. Finally catching me after ejecting, with a three lock into my chest.


End file.
